


I never thought it would come to this

by KPE



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Gina Linetti - Fandom, Rosa Diaz - Fandom, dianetti - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPE/pseuds/KPE
Summary: Looking back, I never thought it would come to this.“Tom, I told you-”“NO. I said I was coming to see her. What is she Rapunzel now?”“Look you don’t understand she’s not-”“She’s not what? She’s not ready, oh, she’s too young to know, maybe in a few years.” He said in a mocking tone. Everything went quiet. I tried to press my ear against my bedroom door to see if I could hear more, but nothing.*SLAM*
Relationships: Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti, rosa diaz and aubrey diaz, rosa diaz and tom
Kudos: 4





	I never thought it would come to this

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed and is really bad. Let me know if you like/want me to continue

I could hear the front door shut as Tom yelled from outside. “HEY-------Come on---------------Rosey please.” He tried to open the door with force. Then I heard the tapping of my moms foot in the hallway. I scurried away from my door and tiptoed to my bed. I laid down on my white and black sheets, then covered myself with a black comforter. I laid my head on my white pillows and stared at the ceiling. It was a popcorn ceiling, with bumps and scratches. I tried to connect individual bumps to each other to make a pattern to help me sleep. I stayed awake for the next three hours. My mind was racing, I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. These arguments have been going on for almost a year, and I’ve gathered enough from them to be more sure about my past. The man at the door was my dad. I woke up the next morning to the sound of the bustling New York City streets. I turned my head to look at my bedside table. It was white with a small drawer at the bottom of it. I grabbed my phone from the table and looked at the time

*8:32*

I threw the comforter off of myself and hoped out of bed. My feet hit the hardwood floors as I stood up. I stretched my arms out as I yawned. I walked past my bed to my dresser, which was next to my door. I opened my top drawer and pulled out a black v-neck shirt and placed it on top of the white dresser. I then pulled out some maroon jeans and placed them on top of my shirt. I then proceed to get dressed. Once I was done I grabbed my phone.

*8:46*

I opened my bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. I tried to be as quiet as I could as I walked past my moms room. I stubbled my way into the living room. The sofa was a kind of dark turquoise and the coffee table was a light brown. The TV hung on the wall next to the hallway. I walked past the living room and towards the kitchen. I stopped when I reached the front door. I looked at the dark red door. The golden knobe, the lock shut tight. The memory flew back into the front of my mind. I tried to block it out, but the longer I stood, the more the words exchanged here came back. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I proceeded to the kitchen and looked in the pantry. 

“Pancakes” I thought. That will cheer her up. I grabbed the box of pancake mix and placed it on the marble counters. I found a bowl and a pan and heated up the stove. I walked over to the fridge to find the milk. No milk. I looked behind me at the kitchen island to see the milk carton on it’s side, dripping out the last drops of milk. Next to the carton was an empty bottle of wine and an empty wine glass. 

“I should probably call Holt and tell him my mom won’t be coming into work today,” I grabbed my phone from my room and dialed the captain while mixing the pancake batter using almond milk instead. 

“Hello, This is Captain Raymond Holt speaking,” He said when he picked up the phone.

“Hi Captain, it’s Bri.”

“Oh hello Bri, Your mom should be here by now, is everything alright?”

“Uh, I think she’s sick. I don’t think she can come in today.” I squished the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I poured some of the batter into the pan.

“Oh well, I hope she feels better. Goodbye now,”

“Goodbye,” I heard the captain hang up as I grabbed a spatula and flipped over the first pancake. I tucked my phone into my back pocket as I heard a door creak and footsteps come from the hallway. I turned around to see my mom come into the living room and plop down on the couch. She stared at the door jst as I had done before. I turned back around and finished making the pancakes. I put them on white plates and I grabbed some syrup and butter from the fridge and put on them. I walked over to the couch with the two plates and set one down on the coffee table in front of my mom. She continued to stare at the door as I sat down on the couch in front of her and started eating my pancakes. 

“I called the captain and told him you’re not coming in today,” I ate another bite of my food.

No response.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my instagram feed. 

*9:36*  
I looked up from my phone after ten minutes and saw a small tear leave my moms eyes as she continued to stare at the door. 

“Mom, are you ok?” I put my now empty plate down on the table and put my phone next to it. I looked into my moms eyes as more tears started to escape. She looked at me as even more tears came rushing down her cheeks. 

“I---” She choked and started bawling. 

“Mom? Hey it’s ok-” I touched her hand, which was on her lap. She pulled her hand away and continued crying. I waited a minute until she had calmed down a little bit.

“Eat,” I said and pointed to the plate of now cold pancakes. She looked at the plate and picked in up and placed it on her lap. She started eating and I turned on the TV. We watched HGTV in silence for about an hour. 

*Knock Knock*

“Crap,” Rosa got up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. She opened the door and there stood the one, the only, 

Gina Linetti

“Hey,” Rosa wiped the tears off her face “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, you called me seventeen times and texted me eighty times last night. What is going on?”

“Nothing. Nothing is going on. I’m fine.”

“Ok..well should I go or?”

“Wait one second,” Rosa closed the door and turned to face me.

“Bri can you go to your room for a few minutes,” My mom was standing completely straight and her hands were shaking.

“Uh, sure?” I got up and walked to my room, leaving my door cracked open. All I could hear was muffled, but one thing led to another and the next thing I knew they were making out on the couch. I got up from my position leaning against the wall next to my door and walked over to my bed, sat down, opened my computer and started doing some homework. It was Saturday, so no school, but for some reason my teachers loved to assign a gazillion assignments for two days. 

*BANG*


End file.
